kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Casual RP: New Village, New Friends
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Participants Toyotomi Kuzami Aburame Aki Hatake Arata Casual RP: New Village, New Friends xKuzami: A young genin paced back and forth on the looming wooden bridge that spanned Yukigakure's icy cold river. His name was Toyotomi Kuzami. He was dressed in red from head to toe. His shirt was a sleaveless red silk chinese-inspired design with an intricate depiction of a dragon sewn into the back with darker red thread which layed over top of a nearly skin-tight black shirt that was bound by two links along the neck. His red shirt was long enough to reach the upper edge of his thighs hanging over skin-tight black pants made of a flexible double-layer spandex to lock his body heat off from the cold climate. On his forearms, the remaining portion of his black sleeves were hidden by black and red armwarmers, beneath which were hidden wrist weights. Heavier leg weights were hidden beneath black leg warmers that stood out somewhat bulky against his tighter black pants. Gleaming proudly on his waist was the symbol of the Yukigakure ninja: a blue headband with silver metal, the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Snow inscribed on the center of the metal: three circles that fell in a diagonal from right to left and a single circle centered beneath the diagonal, like snow falling across the sky. It was mis-matched to his red and black wardrobe, but the fashion feux-pas didn't seem to even phaze the boy. As he walked his hands were moving around in front of him, ever so slightly, but swiftly and with precision as he twirled black-metal nunchaku around his wrists and sides. He would make a sideways figure-eight with the nunchaku around the center of his body, making a single spin on each of his sides and switching off between hands in the middle. Every movement could be seen clearly, though each was done with precision. It was the boy's goal to get the movement fast enough that the moving half of the nunchaku could not be seen, at least not easily. The nunchaku had been a gift from his father and grand-father both as a congratulations for his graduation from the academy. Nunchaku were one of the favored weapons of his clan. Though they mostly used their fists and feet, they knew having a weapon that they could weild skillfully in close range combat would be beneficial, especially against opponents with weapons of their own. It was because the use of the nunchaku worked so well with their fighting style, flowing and amplifying their movements and attacks, that it became one of the weapons of choice. The other weapon of choice was knuckle blades, which increased the damage their direct attacks could cause as well as provided a means for them to intercept or parry bladed weapon attacks while taking less damage. But the speed and flexibility of the nunchaku had caught Kuzami's eyes when he was a child, watching his grand-father practice with them. He continued spinning them as he made a sudden leap up onto the railing of the bridge once he had reached the edge nearest the ramen stands. He balanced on his left foot on the pole, raising his right leg to bend forward and tucking his right foot in perfectly parallel beside his knee. He slowly raised onto the ball of his foot as he kept spinning the nunchaku around him. Having good balance was key in being able to shift and change positions with ease, to never trip up or slip up on shaky terrain. That was especially important in Yukigakure, where the ground was coated with slippery, unstable, unpredictable snow as footing. He balanced there for about a minute, keeping his muscles contracted to hold his position and restrict his wavering to a minimum as gusts of wind would push at him. If he fell, he'd be having a chilling swim in the river. If he had glanced down at it, he would have noticed there was ice forming near the edges that were coated with snow. It gave an illusion to where the bank ended and the river actually began. He caught the nunchaku in his hands, stopping its flow of motion almost immediately, his arms slightly bent and the chain slack. Almost as soon as he had caught them, he shot his arms out straight in front of his chest and pulled the chain taught as his green eyes focused on the next post. He bent his left knee and then straightened it quickly as he rolled through is foot and jumped off of his current post. He flipped once in the air as he tucked both of his legs into his chest. Coming down above the next post, he shot his right leg out to catch himself in a somewhat shaking landing on his right foot, his left leg was bent forward like his right leg had been before, though his foot was down beside his calf and his toes turned somewhat inwards as he tried to gain balance. He wobbled a few times before he finally straightened himself and brought his left foot up beside his knee in perfect parallel again. He let out a sharp breath that interrupted the otherwise quiet atmosphere and a warm fog formed in front of his face, condensing in the chilly air before drifting off and dissipating out of sight. Not once had he moved his arms from their position, perfectly straight in front of his chest and the chain of the nunchaku as taught as when he had jumped off. He started spinning the nunhcaku by his sides again as he balanced on this post for another minute. A single breeze of chilly air blew past him, threatening to send him off the side and into the river, but the only thing that gave way to it was his light, loose shirt and his long, shining braid of thick black hair, which flew out to the side and danced along with the wind. SonnellionHellScythe: -Sushino stood on the far end of the river in meditation; He sat on a high wooden poste. Indian style was the position he sat in as he inhaled and exhaled the silence of the Yukigakure’s main gate was peaceful, the sound of the running water of the lake was more than enough to calm his nerves. He didn’t fit in with most of the Yukigakure being he was a part of the Hozuki Ichizoku clan. His hair blended In with the snow due to its pale white haze. And his skin almost did, it was a light pale. He wore a hoodie that looked as if he were wearing a vest over a white long sleeve shirt. And his neckband that held the Yukigakure’s village symbol, He had his kunai with his name engraved on the handle gripped tightly in his palm. He had just graduated and assigned to team Izzy, Which was fine with him, but not that meant he had to make friends with his team-partners which was the only problem, He wasn’t up for that, he would rather go ahead and cross off his neck band and go join the akatsuki then befriend the people who stood above him for so long and always kicked him while he was down but he was willing to give them a small chance to redeem themselves in his eyes. Silence filled the snow as he cracked one eye open hearing the silent taps of the male’s shinobi sandals tapping against the posts of the bridge, he watched the male that was dressed in red and the blue waste band gave him out perfectly. He sighed and reached down grabbing the black water bottle from his side pouch and took a long sip from the straw and re-latched it on his side belt and then he stood and spun his kunai around his finger ‘Hmm, this could be interesting’ he said to himself silently then his body turned into a large puddle of water that spilled from the large posts, into the river and he motioned with it until he was just under the bridge He looked up to the male in silence and then his body reformed, he was now shirtless, exposing a few scars on his upper back that trailed into his lower back, then with a quick jump a rocket of water shot into the air and landed on the bridge, he then stood there with his bright blue eyes, staring at the male watching him perform the nunchaku movements “I’ll admit you pretty good with those.” He said in a soft tone, as he hoped he had scared the kid that he knew had just graduated as well, they were like every rookie, training, though he was intelligent and in a way like the Uchiha clan, he had a special gift for having his ability of fight given to him by his parents genes of physical strength and intelligence. Though he didn’t know his parents, his mother had died at birth and his father had gone missing after he was born. As his hair dripped onto the bridge and his clothes were damp, but not heavy he leaned back watching the male until he noticed he was there watching him- LeChatNoirLives: Drawing small swirly patterns on the ground with her index finger Risa sighed, the cold air around her making her breath easily visible. Shivering lightly at the cold she pulled up her mask from her neck to cover the lower half of her face. Not many people would ever see her face because of it but she didn't care. All people ever needed to see were her lavender Hyuuga eyes to know what family she belonged to. Standing up with a bit of a stagger from her stiff legs she began to stretch her pale slender arms above her head. Small groans escaped her lips as she heard the tiny pops of the bones in her back. Brushing her pants off from the snow that had stuck to her she smiled, she loved the snow. Once she was stretched out enough she walked towards the village gate with a loud yawn. Clearly she hadn't trained much in the art of becoming a ninja even though she dared to wear the village symbol on her headband. Being lazy she didn't bother with fixing her long navy colored hair. Normally it reached the bottom of her back but since she rarely let it down outside of the Hyuuga compound she had a black band tied around the top of her head like a crown. She was glad that today her Hyuuga personal trainers had other important matters to attend to. It left her with the whole day to herself. Loving the feel of the cold on her bare arms she looked down at herself and fixed her red and gray gloves that were, funny enough, not really gloves. At one point when she was younger she had seen an older Hyuuga use these sort of gloves when he used a bow and arrow and ever since then Risa had worn her own pair. Wrapping the faded orange scarf tightly around her neck she cleared her throat. The combination of her scarf and black goggles with yellow lenses on her neck would sometimes get tangled up with each other. Feeling herself sink into the snow by a few inches she felt the ice melt along the sides of her shoes. "Ugh..." She didn't like being stuck so trying to avoid falling into a hole she couldn't see she took a small detour right outside of the gate. When she did though she fell right into what she was avoiding, a hole. Trying to pull her leg out of the deep snow she grunted. Clearly, she was stuck. "Just..." She pulled her leg, "My..." Again, "Luck..." And again. This time it worked and she fell backwards into a pile of snow creating a small puff of ice to rise up and hit anyone that was near. Needless to say, whether anyone had been watching or not, she was embarrassed. AkihikoKiyoshi: Snow descended from the leafless trees as the wind dies down then tangles in the blades of grass peeking from the snow on the ground by a pair of feet. Belonging to an upcoming ninja, the pair of feet lifts from the snow, and right foot in front of the left, the small boy they belonged too walks through the crowd. Short cut teal hair bounces as the boy maneuvers through the slow and swift moving by passers. Peach tan skin exposed through his black sleeveless shirt almost glitters as the drop of sunlight touches this young Genin. Black baggy shinobi pants flags hard as another passing gust raises and as the visible blades of grass synchronizes with his pants, they gently brush his exposed toes through his shinobi sandals. "My Village is gone...?" the small boy stops in the middle of the town walk way as he thinks carefully about his new life ahead of him. With his old village gone, he's been transferred to a new place within his country, "There's that bridge I was told about..." thought Aki as he stares through his dark goggles. Moving slowly, Aki walks towards and then onto the large wooden bridge. Stopping at the middle of the bridge, the cold air forces the Kikaichu back into Aki's skin, "They don't like it here...And I haven't made it to the village yet..." Aki said openly while watching his skin crawl on his small bare arms, "...I'll need to change clothes here soon..." Aki droned on in his head as he continued to make his way to the village. Guest_KakashiHokageLeaf: -As the wind blows North as young male walked in feeling the cold on his shoulders he rubs them too keep warm, He wore his black netted shirt with his Black cotton waist sleevless jacket that was made from 100% cotton. He also wore navy blue pants with some bandage carefully wrapped around his leg too keep his Kunai pouch up right. On his arm he has got a long black armwarmer with ventadded inside the wamer to keep the skin warm and cool if needed, he had blue straps that strapped around both his left and right arm too keep the arm warmers from slipping off, His hair waved as the snow got caught into his hair, he shook his hair lightly before looking ahead finding a Bridge with a little Ramen stool, walking up to it carfully to inspect it, he notiest it nothing but a normal stool, Gives out a sigh he than turns around so the wind would blow on his faace head on-..hum?..-leanning up the Ramen stand he than closes his head gently to think what he would do next , should he find other people just look around, he disides to stay put and just stand there letting the wind blow the snow like it was nothing-....-letting out a slight smile thinking of how much fun im having in the snow than frowns thinking of the cold im standing in, than gives up with a sigh-.. dammit its cold..-as he kneels down slightly he grabs the tip of his left armwarmer and pulls it up alittle more before unstrapping it than staps it again but slightly more tighter, than more to the other arm, unstrapping it, pulling the warmer up than strapping it tighter again he than stood up and walks slowly across to the bridge. Walking across it towards the left side he than leans his back on the wood post crossing his left leg over his right giving out a sigh once more having nothing to do, but he didnt notiest anyone around from not paying too much attention-..